


Panic

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick content warning: alphys has a panic attack, and there is a brief suicide mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

Undyne and Alphys were watching Fulmetal Alchemist.

Undyne leaned forwards, mouth open in shock, as it turned out the man onscreen had fused his daughter and dog into an abomination. 

Undyne turned to see what her girlfriend though of the scene.  Her heart dropped as she saw the expression on Alphys’ face.

A lphys’ hand were covering her mouth. Her eyes were darting around, but unfocused. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she was crying. 

Undyne sucked in a breath as she realized why Alphys was so upset. 

She grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. “Hey- hey, Alphie. You okay?” 

Alphys eyes darted around, avoiding Undyne’s face. “I’m- I’m bad,” she muttered. Undyne was barely able to hear. 

“You’re not bad.” 

Alphys was silent for a while. “I- I’m horrible, I- I’m worse than that man, I- I’ve messed up, I messed up-” 

“Hey. You’re not a bad person. You made a mistake. You didn’t hurt anyone on purpose.” 

Alphys wrapped her arms around herself, and began mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over and over.  Undyne began to get seriously worried- Alphys only did that on really bad days.

“No one is mad at you,” Undyne said, deciding to keep Alphys’ mind busy, before she had any more flashbacks. 

“They hate me,, They’ll hate me,” 

“Alphys, no one hates you, I promise.” 

“I’m the worst person in the- I’ve hurt so many people, so many, so many- disgusting disgusting disgusting disgusting,,,” 

“Shhh,” Undyne said. “I don’t think you’re disgusting.” 

“I’m a bad person!!” Alphys howled. 

“No, no- no baby, you’re not a bad person, I swear-” 

“I wish I was DEAD!!” Alphys shrieked. 

“I know. I’m so sorry,” Undyne said. She tried to blink back her tears- she had to be strong right now. For Alphys. She stroked Alphys’ head. 

“I don’t-” Alphys took a deep breath, choking on her tears and giving up on the sentence. She buried her head in Undyne’s chest. Her sobs became quieter and quieter, until she was simply shaking with silent sobs. Undyne rubbed Alphys’ back, murmuring comforting words. It took a while, but Alphys finally calmed down. 

“I’m sorry.” Alphys sniffed. “I ruined the night.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Undyne reassured. “It’s not your fault.” 

“We can. Watch some more anime. If you want.” Alphys paused. “Maybe just- not that one?”

Undyne nodded. “Of course.”

“A- and is it okay if I- stay here for a while? On your lap?” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way!” Undyne said, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Thanks.”


End file.
